


生日礼物

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 老畜生的生日又到了





	生日礼物

转眼间又要到祁醉的生日了，于炀却犯了难。  
“那那哥，我请教你个事儿。”  
正在吃外卖的卜那那听了这话差点呛得饭从鼻孔里喷出来，咳得一脸通红。  
“别别别，于队。有什么要帮忙的你直说。”  
平时训练的时候只有他们去请教于炀的份，让于炀来不耻下问那可是天大的殊荣。卜那那一直牢记孔子他老人家的教训，把长嫂当作母亲一样对待。虽然这么说于炀不太合适，不过除去队长，他确实一直以来是以老畜生的童养媳身份来对待这一层关系的。嫂子有难，八方支援，哪用得上这么大的词啊。  
“队长他喜欢些什么啊。”  
“喜欢你啊。”  
卜那那头都没抬，自然是没看到于炀那红透了的脸。  
“我不是这个意思……我是说他生日，你觉得他可能会喜欢什么礼物啊。”  
“嗯……你容我想想啊。”  
卜那那放下了筷子，认真开动自己的脑筋，想着祁醉还能送什么。

于炀送过他手机和戒指那已经不是什么新鲜事了。当初连个破手机都能让他秀几个月，于炀送戒指那回更是恨不得每天镶自己指头上。和别人握手要转到正面摇几下，洗手要摘下来再套回去然后摇几下，敲键盘要假装不经意摇几下，直个播要风骚地撩个头发再冲着镜头摇个几下，连发微博拍小视频都要对着手来个特写闪个几下。在祁老板的努力下，全队知道于炀送他戒指已经不是什么新鲜事了，甚至连那帮塑料兄弟们包括周哑巴在内都难逃一劫，那段日子脑子里只回荡着一句话，配上祁醉学着魔术师一样骚气地抬手动作。  
【我家youth送我的。看这戒指，多亮！】  
反正那那回忆起那段日子都觉得眼角膜疼，现在却觉得脑仁疼。老畜生还能喜欢什么啊，别说手机和戒指能让他乐成二百五了，于炀就是送棵狗尾巴草，那在他眼里都是普罗旺斯的熏衣田没什么区别，那都是来自童养媳的爱。要送些什么反倒真不好说。  
“你预算多少啊。”  
“没多少，我的钱在队长那儿呢。”  
于炀悄悄朝卜那那比了个数，意思大概是他手上就剩这么多了。卜那那摇摇头，感觉要是真的按照祁醉的喜好，肯定是不够的。主要也是因为于炀平常也没什么零花钱需求，祁醉帮他理财规划又做得挺彻底的，估计是没考虑到这一层。  
但是借钱给买礼物又显得不是很合适，卜那那倒是不怕于炀不还，就是一想到祁醉那种骚包的秀法后的礼物里有自己的一份，就显得哪里怪怪的。  
“youth啊，要我说，你干脆啊就把自己送他得了。”  
卜那那自暴自弃了，随口说了句，于炀却听上了心。

祁醉生日那晚，队里的人一起出去吃了顿饭，回来后都很自觉地各回各屋。队长生日难得放个小假不用加练，谁不珍惜这种机会呢？  
况且生日这种日子的颜色从来都不怎么和谐，这点自觉大家还是有的。  
空荡荡的大厅一下只剩下他们两个人了，于炀莫名紧张起来。祁醉笑着抱上了于炀，轻轻抵着他的额头，目光有些热烈。  
“刚才怎么没给我礼物，不会是忘了吧。”  
“没有……”  
于炀不好意思道。虽然他做好了把自己送给祁醉的打算，不过干巴巴的一句话听起来也太过敷衍了些，实际上他还是做了些准备的。  
于炀牵起祁醉的手往自己屋子里走。祁醉看于炀一副欲言又止的样子，心里开始有些期待起来。  
虽然不知道于炀要干什么，祁醉还是乖乖闭上了眼睛。他听到了于炀开抽屉的声音，然后是清脆的铃铛声。祁醉还在猜测于炀是不是给他买了什么特别的装饰物或者日用品，然而把可能的东西都猜了个遍都没等到于炀让他睁眼的回应。

“宝贝儿，好了吗？你老公要睡着啦。”  
“好……好了。”  
于炀声音有点别扭，祁醉迫不及待睁开了眼睛。重获光明的瞬间祁醉眼前还有些模糊，定下神来入眼的第一件物品，是个黑黑软软的猫耳朵，耳根处还有点粉粉的点缀。而这个猫耳，在于炀的头上，好像会动一样，接在于炀新长出的黑发上竟毫无违和感。祁醉没反应过来，甚至差点产生了自己媳妇本来就是一只猫的错觉。  
“是不是很奇怪啊。”  
祁醉一直盯着于炀，于炀还以为自己的样子太傻，脸腾地一下就红了，赶紧转过身去。脖子间的拴在黑项圈上的铃铛在这样动作下发出叮铃叮铃的声音，清脆好听。于炀只觉得丢人，心跳堪比突突突突突的枪声，根本慢不下来。  
“噗。”  
祁醉大概知道于炀要送什么了，拍了拍他的背。于炀此时却更不好意思了，死活不肯转过来。本来就是脑子一热上网查的东西，打开包裹的那一瞬间他就后悔了。现在完全是赶鸭子上架硬着头皮扮上的。只可惜这还是个火刑架，能把他烤熟的那种。

“就算我不喜欢，礼物好歹也要先送出去吧。”  
于炀愣了愣，僵硬地转过身，颤颤巍巍地动了动嘴皮。  
“喵~”  
于炀嗓子都有点哑，声音小到几乎只有他自己听得见，羞到他都没敢抬眼瞧祁醉。不过以祁神的那恐怖的听力可是一个分贝都没放过。刚刚看到于炀这副模样，祁醉就觉得脑袋里“嗡”的一声炸开了，现在再听这一声楚楚可怜的叫声，祁醉只觉得气血有些上涌。  
媳妇太可爱了！怎么会这么可爱！  
祁醉眼睛都直了，于炀却会错了意，以为祁醉不喜欢，捂着脸就想扯掉那羞耻的装扮。不过他的手刚触到柔软猫耳朵，手指就落入了另一个温暖的掌心。  
“这是谁家的小猫咪呀？”  
祁醉的声音很轻，嘴唇在于炀的头旁边若即若离。于炀突然觉得那温柔的声音就好像从猫耳朵那里灌入一股热流，蛊惑着他继续。  
“喵呜~”  
“我家的？”  
“喵呜~”  
于炀犹豫了一下，然后学着小猫的样子蹭了蹭祁醉的脖子，靠在了他的肩膀上。祁醉没舍得动，用余光瞥了瞥于炀已经红透了的脸。他的于炀，总是能用出其不意的方式给他惊喜。

祁醉看到于炀的抽屉里有一截毛茸茸的东西，顺手拽了拽。于炀一看见祁醉注意到了这个就心道不好，然而已经来不及了。祁醉从抽屉里拽出了一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，尾巴末端还连着一个细细小小的玩具。  
祁醉吹了声口哨，一脸玩味地盯着于炀。于炀气急败坏想去抢，祁醉就高高举起这条尾巴不让他拿，就像在逗猫一样。  
“谁家的小猫咪这么粗心，把尾巴弄掉了？”  
“我……”  
祁醉趁于炀一个重心不稳，把他搂到怀里来，拎着毛茸茸的尾巴在他面前晃。  
“为什么不戴这个？”  
“我不会……”  
于炀是真的不会，他买的时候赶时间也没仔细看介绍，收到东西的时候还十分好奇地研究了一下尾巴末端是怎么个戴法。于是青涩的小于炀把商品说明书成功看完了，然后成功自闭了。  
可怜的尾巴，和耳朵项圈同命不同运，被于炀打入了一层抽屉永世不得翻身。幸运的是，它遇到了祁醉这个救世主。  
“我可以教你。”  
祁醉根本没给于炀思考的时间，就脱下了他的裤子，把这个小小圆圆的玩具送到了于炀臀缝间。

感受到冰凉的道具滑过腿根的皮肤，于炀紧张地小小反抗了下，没用。祁醉安抚般摸了摸他的头，然后小心地把道具插了进去。玩具做得很小巧，塞进去并没有给于炀带来太大的不适感，没多久以后一根黑亮的尾巴，就从于炀的臀瓣间伸展出来。  
于炀根本没好意思转头去看，但那根尾巴就像真的是从他尾椎附近长出来的似的，猛刷着存在感，细细的绒毛若有若无地刷着他敏感的皮肤，让他忍不住打颤。  
祁醉也看呆了。于炀奶白色的肌肤，配上闪着光泽的黑色猫尾，根本就不像只宠物，倒像是只成精的猫妖，来勾他的魂来了。于炀侧躺在他大腿上，面色潮红泫然欲泣的模样，一直在挑战着他心中那道畜生屏障。  
“这只猫，你喜欢吗？”  
于炀心里直打鼓。不管两人已经熟络到什么地步，在祁醉面前都永远像个情窦初开的小男生一样动不动就脸红，这种程度的主动撒娇已经快要了他小半条命了。也许是感觉到了于炀心里隐隐的期待和紧张，祁醉敛了敛急不可耐的目光，低头亲上于炀的额头。  
“最喜欢了。”

快到午夜的时候，于炀跪趴在床上，顺滑的黑色猫尾高高翘着，仰着的脖子抖得不成样子，铃铛不断作响。尾巴根部的小道具在于炀身子里闹得正欢，祁醉此刻覆在他的背上，手里握着于炀粉嫩可爱的性器撸动，还不忘记凑到他耳朵旁边亲吻于炀发烫的耳垂。  
“痒……啊……”  
祁醉非但没有停下，反而对着那敏感的耳孔吹着气。热流就像顺着耳道直冲大脑一样，于炀头都晕晕的，肩膀轻不可见地轻轻颤抖。祁醉看见他这副媚态，恨不得马上用下半身那个硬得发烫的凶器把这只小黑猫干到死去活来。有了玩具的扩张，于炀的后头已经湿得不成样子了，祁醉此刻也不想管这个尾巴的情趣作用了，趁着于炀放松的时候直接扯出来，猴急地将于炀翻了过来。  
小小的道具离开紧致的小穴时发出“啵”的一声，连带着湿淋淋的液体把黑色的绒毛糊得亮晶晶的。于炀立刻空虚起来，轻轻扭了扭腰，明明没有刻意去学，却像猫附身了一般顺毛的模样。  
祁醉发现自己和于炀相处时总以为自己能掌握主动权，最后却往往是搬起石头砸自己的脚。于炀半眯着眼的脸哪还有之前害羞的样子，慵懒的表情全是温顺和信赖。  
祁醉喜欢得紧，握紧于炀的手温柔地挺入。

于炀也不再掩盖自己的声音，诚实地表达着自己的愉悦。  
“再……再快点……嗯……”  
祁醉眼睛有点红，本来还很绅士的人聚餐时喝的酒劲上来了以后抱起于炀不管不顾地猛冲起来。于炀的身体早就适应了异物的入侵配合地极好，性器进出毫无阻碍每下都狠狠地撞到了深处，紧致的小穴紧紧绞着凶猛的性器，两人都是舒服到打颤。  
“呼……宝贝你真棒……”  
祁醉也被这快感弄得几乎失神，平常嘴特别欠总要说些什么逗弄于炀的他此时都分不出心去想些调戏于炀的荤话，却是对着于炀温润的嘴唇掠夺起来。  
于炀也有些意乱情迷，仰起脖子和祁醉认真接吻，吞不下的唾液顺着下巴流到项圈上，嘴唇不断相接触濡湿倒是衬得铃铛的声音越发清脆。于炀听到铃铛的声音，想到自己现在这副打扮，眼睫毛微微颤动像只害羞的蝴蝶一样，接吻都迟钝起来。  
祁醉察觉到他的不专心，下身的速度加快，猝不及防被擦过敏感点的于炀嗓子里发出一阵阵急促的呜咽声，铃铛响得更欢乐了。祁醉缓过神来，又开始憋坏想调戏于炀了。

“宝贝儿？舒服吗？”  
“嗯。啊……”  
“小猫舒服应该怎么叫？”  
“……”  
于炀不说话了，祁醉的恶趣味总是能让他一次次地突破自己的心理底线。在这种时候学小猫实在是太难为情了，于炀打死做不出这种事来。但是祁醉秉承着打不死就一切就有可能的心态，故意在于炀最吊着难受的点磨他。粗长的性器捅了几下却总不到该到的位置，慢条斯理磨磨蹭蹭，急得于炀眼泪都要出来了。  
祁醉看于炀的心理防线已经差不多了，猛地一阵深顶，于炀的呻吟声破口而出。  
“啊……别……啊……”  
没得到满意的答案，祁醉动作更大了，在于炀快爬到顶峰的时候又突然停了下来。来回折腾几次于炀都要崩溃了，终于是红着脸，捂着自己的眼睛小心翼翼地轻声一句。  
“咪……喵……”  
虽然声音不大，不过祁流氓总算是满意了，继续专心服务他家小猫咪。  
不出意外，于炀最后又是被祁醉欺负到差点哭出来。而半夜时分，于炀搂着祁醉脖子轻声道了句生日快乐，成功把老流氓又激得当场兽化，小猫咪被吃得连骨头都不剩。

白天时队员们都好奇，youth到底送了祁醉什么东西，能让他这么红光满面。  
“一只小猫。”  
“啧啧啧，肯定很名贵吧，能让老畜生这么红光满面的。不过话说回来你们有时间养吗？”  
祁醉低头一笑，意味不明地看了于炀一眼。  
“是只很聪明的猫，好养的。”  
“在哪儿啊，抱出来给大家瞧瞧嘛。”  
于炀听了，一口牛奶差点喷出来，憋得脸都红了，祁醉赶紧拿起纸巾帮他擦嘴。  
“我家小奶猫很金贵的，不给看。”  
众人更好奇了。于炀实在是受不住这么热切的目光，慌忙躲着祁醉的手。祁醉却偏要帮他擦，甚至直接凑到了他的脸跟前。  
“我……我自己来。”  
“乖，年纪小的才吐奶，大哥哥照顾你啊。”  
众人被这明目张胆的狗粮噎得得不行，纷纷扒完自己的碗然后作鸟兽状散了，只留下这对情侣继续他们恶心的喂水喂饭和擦嘴秀恩爱行为。

有什么了不起的，一只猫而已这小气劲儿的，爱看不看！


End file.
